Once Again
by manga princess
Summary: It's been years since the Arigami went away. Most believe it will stay that way. The TAC has even retired. When odd things start happening, it appears it might have been too soon. The children are indeed our future.
1. School Drama

Blue Seed! This is it guys. I'm finally doing the story that's been in my head for ages. Please review me people. Disclaimer: I don't really have to say this, do I?

* * *

The alarm of the clock blared loudly and annoyingly waking up a very cranky young girl. Groaning, she swiftly moved her hand and bashed the item cutting off the shrill sound. For a moment, she tried to get back to sleep but soon found it was useless and reluctantly sat up once more. Looking towards the clock, she rubbed her light golden blue eyes and peeked tiredly through her pink mass of hair. What she saw made her eyes widen and she gasped in horror as she realized what had happened. 

"Oh no! It can't be 8:00 already?! I'm going to be late!"

Jumping out of the bed, practically dragging the covers with her, the young girl ran at top speed to the bathroom where she took a very brief shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. By the time she was putting on her shoes, she was nearly hopping down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! Why didn't you wake me up? You know how hard it is for me to do it on my own!"

There was no answer. Surprised, the girl looked around the first floor and made it to the living room where she found a note on the coffee table. Picking it up, her eyes skimmed over it once, twice then she threw it up in the air even more upset than before as she went over it in her head.

**Hey Sweetie, I'm sorry we're not here right now but something came up and we had to check it out. Be a good girl and stay out of trouble. We love you, Ginori. ****Mom.**

**P.S. And try to get to school on time! Dad.**

"Oh you guys, how could you do this to me?" Pouted Ginori.

That was the last thing she got out 'cause seconds later after she glimpsed her watch she knew she had to hurry and rushed out of the house making sure to lock the door. Many minutes ahead, Ginori took off with happy yet still anxious spirits as she raced down the streets. After a moment, she neared traffic and knew that she was closing in and smiled knowing she was still ahead. However, she knew she had to be careful when crossing the streets with how fast the cars would go. When she got there, she did some anxious stepping from one foot to another until the light changed. Impatient now to no end, the girl burst off like a jet or close to it zooming past corners and alleyways. Suddenly, Ginori saw something that filled her with happiness: her school just a few more blocks ahead and she still had 10 minutes to spare. Much better than the last few weeks when she barely had 2 minutes. Gladly Ginori slowed her pace finding herself a little exhausted and kept it to a brisk walk thinking things were going perfect.

Just when it looked like nothing would mess with her time something unexpectedly bad happened. One of the cars had completely lost control on the road and spun wildly around. Eventually it stopped but only because it had crashed into a huge telephone pole, which unfortunately began to fall. Right towards Ginori! To say the least, that was not a good thing and with the huge item being so long and falling so fast and the girl not realizing what was wrong until someone shouted a late warning; things indeed seemed grim as she watched and let out a loud scream. Unpredictably then she was gone. There was nothing left in that area except a huge gaping space that Ginori used to occupy. Bewildered, the onlookers moved to the accident site as though thinking there might be some clues as to what happened to her other than the mysterious blur that passed in her spot before she vanished. Little did they know that she was actually closer than they thought.

Nearby, hidden within a shadowy corner were 2 figures. The first was Ginori stunned but safe and sound. The 2nd was a man. He had bronze skin, dark green hair, golden eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with gray pants. He was none other than Kusanagi and age hadn't done much to change him despite 10-15 years passing. Currently he was holding the 12 year old girl within his arms inspecting every inch of her for an injury as she eyed the mess caused by the collision. Satisfied, he turned the direction she had been staring in her wide eyed state with seriousness before he looked down to meet her eyes. Ginori had gone from looking at Kusanagi to the collision and back again for a good few seconds until she met Kusanagi's eyes. At this point looking at his concern for her and feeling relieved that he was there, the girl had shifted her position so she could wrap her arms around his neck and he squeezed back tightly obviously glad he had been there as well.

"Thanks Daddy." Whispered Ginori.

"No Problem, Precious." He whispered back and held her tightly a little bit longer.

* * *

Yay!! I'm finished! Isn't that such a sweet scene? I love father-daughter stuff. Chances are this was not unexpected by you people and I wouldn't be surprised. But not to worry because later I'll really knock things around. So goodbye for now and please review. See you! 


	2. No more TAC

On to chapter 2! Don't forget to read and review kind people. Flames just mean more so knock yourselves out.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. Don't own. Blah, blah, blah. And all that crap. So, anyway. I'll get started.

* * *

"So what brought you here anyway, Dad?" Asked Ginori curiously. "I thought you and Mom had some stuff to do. I mean you did leave me behind and all that stuff." 

"I just came to check up on you." Kusanagi told her. "Your mother was really thinking about you back there. She practically insisted one of us get back here."

"That sounds like Mom!" Laughed the girl. "But, you know, you really don't have to escort me to school. I can make it on my own. Really."

"I know. But I'm going to." He brought her head to his chest and kept it there as he focused on flying.

She sighed then smiled at him before turning her attention to the ground, which was about 30 stories below.

* * *

After the near death experience, Ginori and her father took some time to deal with the witnesses of the accident. They were actually able to convince them nothing out of the ordinary happened with little difficulty and were on their way in moments tarrying only to see if the driver was alright. When the daughter looked at the time, she realized she was back to her 2 minute mark and the school was still a good few miles away walking distance. It hadn't done well for her spirits and she took off at top speed hoping to make it. Unexpectedly, she got a helping hand when all of a sudden, she gets scooped up from behind and taken into the air. Partway in the sky, she looked in shock to see her dad carrying and heading toward the school ground apparently oblivious to the fact that she hadn't asked. Now, the family was closing in on the school with a lot of time to spare all the while still flying and young Ginori was growing anxious. 

"Uh, Daddy? You can stop right here." She began. " I can totally walk the rest of the way."

"Are you kidding? It's only a few feet away." The man told her surprised.

"I know, but you're getting way close to the school and…"

"Wait a minute." By this time they were pretty much already at the school so he landed and placed her down. "Are you trying to say you're embarrassed by me?" He made a distant expression that really seemed like he was hurt.

"No! It's not like that!" She grabbed his arm after she said those words. "I could never be embarrassed by you! Or ashamed or anything at all. If anything, I'd want to show you around!"

Kusanagi looked startled, touched by her words, and his face softened as his eyes refocused.

"It's just that…" Ginori continued.

"Yeah, go on." He urged getting curious.

"Well… You see the thing is... It's not really you I'm worried about."

Before she could say more, a group of multiple girl voices rang through the air calling her name. Turning to face them, the girl cringed when she saw them eye her dad them instantly squeal as they rushed right over. "Hey, Ginori! Hi, Ginori's Dad!"

Within moments they were surrounding the pair focusing more on Kusanagi than his kid. As they asked questions, commented on his looks and even invited him to their houses, all Ginori could do was sigh dejectedly and cover her eyes with her hand as she slowly died of mortification. Fortunately that all changed when a question was asked that gave her father the perfect escape.

"So, is it true that you're married like your daughter here says?" Asked one girl whose tone assumed that her friend was not truthful.

"Yes, ladies. I am married. And I've never been better, after all. I've got this little bundle in the process." He said, motioning to his daughter and answering 2 questions in one as though he read the mind of the other girl, who was wondering if there was trouble in paradise.

The moment the question was asked, Ginori's head automatically snapped up. Once Kusanagi had responded, she wound up with the biggest grin on her face. "Okay, you guys. You heard him! The guy's taken! Now let's go, before this bell rings. Move, move, move!"

With groans of disappointment more because Kusanagi wasn't single, they all walked off into the building. Satisfied, Ginori turned back to her father and went to give him another hug. As soon as he returned it, she kissed him on the cheek and rushed off into the building with him waving goodbye and telling her to stay out of trouble. When she was out of sight, the guy went back into the air and took off to catch up with his lovely wife and the rest of the TAC.

* * *

Momiji stood upon a bridge while the rest of the team were each doing their own thing. They had been there for over an hour due to some reports of something abnormal being spotted. And it hadn't been the first time either. Yet the problem was, that every time they all went to check, nothing would show. No shadow, no sound, not even some damage to prove something had been there. Just then, a figure crossed Momiji's vision and she smiled turning to the place he began to land. 

"Hello Kusanagi!" She greeted cheerily as she walked toward him.

"Hey there, princess!" He greeted in return making her smile as he caught her in his embrace. She really hadn't changed much over the years.

"You never get tired of calling me that, do you?"

"Nah." He looked to see Kome and Ryoko coming forward with not so happy expressions. "Still nothing, huh?"

She shook her head and sighed. "We've been here for hours and we haven't even found a trace of anything."

"And you?"

"I haven't sensed anything either. It's exactly like before and I think the others are starting to get frustrated."

"Can you blame them?"

"Hey!! Love birds!" Yelled the voice of a tough looking red haired woman. "Could you 2 save that for later? We're in public for crying out loud!"

The couple looked back to see that they were still in each others' arms and knowingly sank deeper as though to annoy their companion. "Now, now Kome!" Scolded Momiji jokingly. "We don't get on you and Mr. Yagashi for what you do."

Gasping as though embarrassed, Kome looked away blushing causing laughter all around. After a moment when the laughter stopped, business was the main focus and a meeting resulted as soon as they made it to the building, which surprisingly had its name changed.

"I assume that nothing has turned up today either." Questioned Mr. Kunikida when everyone was seated in his room.

Everyone shook their heads no. And the boss man frowned.

"What should we do now sir?" queried Ryoko after some silence.

For a moment there was more silence as he thought about it. "I think it would be best if we just closed off this case." Spoke Mr. Kunikida finally.

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?"

"Yes. This has gone on long enough. This world has no more use for the TAC and we've already moved on. Nothing has happened for years and I don't believe it will start now. Whatever is going on has nothing to do with the arigami and the police should handle it."

His words sunk in and everyone agreed that was best. So without further or due, they all left the room never to use the facilities for any such reason again.

* * *

That takes care of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm on to chapter 3! Review me please! 


	3. Rescue

Alright peoples! I'm back! Sorry I took so long but our computer recently malfunctioned and I haven't been able to type. But now we're ready to roll. Chapter 3 of Blue Seed. Here I go!

* * *

Ginori stood at her locker waiting out the crowd that was the center of the entire school hall way. It was officially lunchtime and around this time all the students were busy rushing to the cafeteria. Getting to the front of the lines were major priority in order to get the best food. In normal circumstances, Ginori would be bustling along in the onslaught as well, plowing through anyone she could manage. But this timeafter much pleading and persuadingher mom made her lunch. So all that was left was for her to find a nice place to sit outside. As soon as she could get past the stampede of youths. 

Eventually Ginori managed to get clear and happily walked outside.

"Hey! Ginori!" yelled two voices simultaneously.

"Asuka! Nayumi!" responded the girl as she turned around and waved at two girls running up to her.

"There you are!" gasped Asuka adjusting her purple glasses as she brushed away her teal hair. "Were you late again?"

"You know she was." commented Nayumi shaking her blonde head. "She always is."

"Not all the time!" protested Ginori. "This is the first time I've been late in weeks."

"That's true." agreed Asuka.

The trio moved to a table closest to the trees.

"So how come your mom and dad didn't wake you?" asked Asuka as she sat down.

Ginori scooted herself down next to her friend. "They had to work." She took out her bento lunch and began eating.

"Yeah," commented Nayumi. "So did my parents. I woke up just as they were rushing out."

"Same here." Asuka said.

"By the way, how are Ms. Kome and Mr. Yagashi?" asked Ginori. "With all our school work I haven't been at your house in a while."

"Oh, they're fine. They say they miss you. Dad says he'd love to help you with your homework. We know math isn't your thing and all." Asuka paused to take a bite of her rice.

"Cool. Tell him I'd like that." Ginori sipped some Miso Soup then turned to Nayumi. "And what about Ms. Sakura and Mr. Sugishita?"(I think that's his name. He's the blond dude?)

Nayumi smiled and finished the rest of her meal before answering. "They're great too. And they hope you visit soon."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Speaking of parents," began Asuka with a sly smile. "How are yours? Ms. Momiji and Mr. Kusanagi?"

"Are the girls at school still crushing on your dad?" Nayumi asked.

"What are you kidding?" Ginori said with a groan. "They never stopped! But on the bright side, today they just might."

"Oh yeah?" wondered both her friends with curiosity. "How come?"

"My dad dropped me off at school and talked with then when they rushed over. He said he was married and all that stuff. You should have seen their faces. I almost felt sorry for them they looked so depressed. But well, at least they got it through their heads. Finally."

"Cool." Asuka agreed.

"But wait," Nayumi began. "If your dad left when you woke up how did he drop you off at school?"

"Well, after going to the place, I guess he decided to check up on me. At least that's what he told me. Good thing too. I might have been toast had he not showed up."

"What! How? What happened?" both her friends exclaimed.

"See there was this car accident and it crashed into this giant pole where I was standing. I didn't notice it until the last moment. You can guess how that would've gone. Fortunately, he happened to be passing by."

"Wow Ginori!" gasped Asuka softly.

"You must have been freaked out!" added Nayumi.

"You have no idea." responded Ginori.

The girls continued to talk, switching from numerous topics including boys, homework, fashion, entertainment and family. They had gotten so deep into their conversation, each one was surprised when the bell suddenly rang. Disappointed, the trio stood up and went into the building. But that didn't halt their conversation. They managed to keep talking despite the rush of other students practically running others over. That was until Ginori, who was having a hard time paying attention, collided, literally, into a person. Startled, the girl found herself sprawled on the ground next to a guy. Feeling embarrassed, she jumped up and helped him up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I was not paying attention. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." spoke the guy as he dusted himself off. "What about you?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm okay."

At this point, they had been making solid eye contact, his silvery green eyes with her golden blue ones and Ginori found herself examining all his features. With the fact that everyone wore the same yellow, black and white uniforms, his face was the prime focus with his slightly cream like complexion and dark blue hair that shaded his eyes just so. He was actually quite good looking.

"Well, that's good." answered the boy as he moved his eyes away breaking the spell they had on each other. "Try to be more careful next time, huh?" And with that he walked off leaving a bewildered girl with her friends.

For a moment Ginori just stood there. Then she felt surprisingly annoyed. Who did that guy think he was? Acting all condescending! Why she could have just hit him.

"Well, wasn't he to die for?" questioned Nayumi admiringly.

"What!" snorted Ginori in disbelief.

"I agree." stated Asuka. "He did look pretty hunky."

"Oh you have to be kidding me. Him?" asked Ginori in shock.

"You don't think so?"

"Get real! A jerk like that could never be hunky a day in his life! Now let's go. Class is about to start." Swiftly, Ginori rushed off leaving her friends lagging behind.

* * *

Class went by as usual for the girls except for one particular fact. The teacher had introduced a new student by the name of Shojiro. And who was he but none other than the boy Ginori had ran into in the hall way. With the pop quiz accompanying this little moment, it was hard for the girl to concentrate. More than once, she had wound up looking around the room. At one point, Shojiro had looked up at the same time she did and there was that special eye contact. When he broke the spell, again, he smiled and waved at her. Ginori started to smile too until she realized she was supposed to be mad at him. So she shifted her smile into a glare and focused back on her quiz with no less trouble than before. 

Hours passed and soon the bell rang signaling that school was officially out. As all the kids began to depart Ginori, Asuka and Nayumi met with each other in sour spirits.

"Can you believe that quiz?" Asuka groaned.

"I know." sighed Nayumi. "It was totally brutal!"

"Oh man, I bet I bombed it for sure! Mom and Dad won't be happy about that." Ginori added with a pout and shook her head.

Together, the girls walked outside to wait for their parents. In a short while, Kome and Sakura came to pick up their daughters saying cheery hellos with Ginori and talking for a bit. Asuka offered her a ride in case Momiji came a little late but Ginori declined saying she was in no rush. Reluctantly, Kome decided to let her wait but not without giving her cell number in case she got tired. Then eventually they left leaving Ginori alone.

Ginori stood outside waiting as more students began leaving when she suddenly realized something. She forgot her homework in her locker. Rushing back into the building, the girl ran upstairs to two floors until she found her locker. Then she opened it, got her stuff and headed back downstairs. She was on the halfway point between the 3rd and 2nd floor when something got her attention. A smell. Raising her nose upwards, Ginori suddenly grew very alarmed. There was a smell all right! It was smoke. Realizing this was trouble, Ginori ran down the stairs being careful not to stumble when a nearby window burst causing glass to fly. Ducking her head and screaming, the girl was caught unawares with another dilemma as the last step suddenly went out from under her. Heat reaching her senses way before she actually started falling, the girl braced herself for pain and burns when she was caught and whisked away. Her eyes closed tightly, Ginori clung to the mysterious person until they stopped moving.

Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. She was outside of the building watching smoke flow to the blue sky as sirens rang through the air. Dazed and relieved to be alive, it took her a few moments to register the fact that she was being held bridal style by someone. A male who was obviously not her father. She had been carried by her dad a lot and memorized the texture of his skin and muscles. This guy here felt much different. Not to say he wasn't strong and muscular. He was definitely that. But this mystery dude was younger. She'd guess close to her age. Confused yet curious, Ginori finally managed to look up and found... HIM! The boy from her class and the hall. Shojiro! As she looked into the concerned eyes of her rescuer, one thought echoed in her mind.

* * *

Whew! Okay there's my 3rd chapter! Stay tuned for number 4. Coming up! 


	4. Making Friends and Projects

4th chapter of Blue Seed is ready to begin. Don't forget people, read and review! I need readers people. READ!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own this show. If I did, I wouldn't be frustrated that I don't know much about Blue Seed 2.

* * *

Momiji and Kusanagi were cruising down the road on the way to their daughter's school. They were officially 5 minutes late and they weren't exactly happy about it. Not that they were mad at each other. They were just frustrated at all the obstacles they were getting. Like the numerous traffic jams that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Eventually, when things finally managed to settle down and traffic began moving smoothly, the sound of a wailing siren caught the attention of the couple. Moving to the side of the road, they watched an ambulance and many fire trucks zoom pass in the exact same direction they were going. Getting a bad feeling, Momiji and Kusanagi followed the large vehicles until they glimpsed a very familiar building on fire in the distance. There was only a 10 second delay in reaction before the pair suddenly realized what place it was and in a raging panic flew down the road. It was Ginori's school.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school, Ginori was still lying dazed in Shojiro's arms. In shock about the whole fact that he rescued her, she found herself looking up at him and into his eyes. The moment she found his eyes, the girl felt entranced and stared deeply as their faces seemed to draw closer to each other. For the briefest of instances, Ginori felt a mix of anxiety and excitement all at once. _Oh my God! Is he gonna kiss me? I think he's gonna kiss me!_ Then he spoke to her and just like that the feeling was over. 

"Are you alright Ginori?" asked Shojiro looking her over.

"Huh?" responded Ginori as the illusion wore off and she realized that the reason he was so close was because he was checking for injuries. "Oh, I'm okay. Thanks."

"That's good. I was worried I'd be too late." He smiled at her. "Close call, huh?"

"Yeah. Close." She laughed. "Uh, hey. How did you know my name anyway? I don't recall telling you."

"I saw you raise your hand during roll call in class."

"Oh. Right."

There was a couple of seconds of silence as the two pre teens walked to the front of the schoolwell one walked, the other was being heldeach seemingly at a loss for words. The one thing the girl was aware of was the fact that Shojiro had yet to put her down and she wasn't bothered. Actually she wasn't in a hurry to get down. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to put her down either.

"So," Ginori began over the loud sirens. "Your name is Shojiro, right?"

"Yep." Shojiro told her.

"It's a nice name. I like it."

"Thanks. I like your name too."

Ginori smiled at him. He seemed really nice. Not like the way he was in the hall. Maybe she was overreacting with his words. He probably didn't know he sounded condescending. She figured they could become friends.

Shojiro looked at Ginori with a fondness in his eyes. He was already starting to like her. Alot. She didn't seem near as ditzy as when she nearly ran him over in the hall way. With any luck, they could become good friends.

Each child's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling out.

"Ginori!"

It was definitely a male's voice and after further listening, Ginori knew exactly who it was. But she wasn't exactly happy about it. At least not anymore. Waves of relief were instantly replaced with waves of panic.

"Holy crap, it's my dad! Quick, put me down!" warned the girl frantically to the boy.

"But--" started Shojiro.

"Now! Hurry!"

Obediently, Shojiro placed her gently, but swiftly to the ground and she practically leapt away from him to a respectable distance apart right when her parents came rushing over.

"Ginori!" cried both Momiji and Kusangi with relief as they ran to their daughter.

"Mom! Daddy!" yelled the girl with her own relief as she ran to her parents.

They met half way in a series of embraces: Kusanagi hugging Ginori, Momiji hugging Ginori, Ginori hugging them both and then a great group hug where the young girl was practically smothered.

"Are you alright? Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Momiji who was just gushing concern.

"Yes. I'm fine." Ginori answered.

"Are you sure? No burns?" asked Kusanagi.

"Do I look like I'm burned?" replied their daughter.

"What about smoke?" started Momiji.

"Mother!" whined Ginori with a sigh. "I'm okay. Really."

Sighing, both parents took their daughter in their arms again in another fierce embrace. When they let go, Momiji suddenly noticed Shojiro.

"Oh, and who is this?" questioned the mother with a curiosity.

"Hmmm?" mumbled Ginori, who was still somewhat crammed between Kusanagi's chest and his arms. "Oh! I almost forgot about him!" She managed to slip a little more out of her dad's arms for better use of her hands. "That's my friend Shojiro. He saved me from the fire when it just barely started getting bad. Hey, Shojiro! Come over and say hello!"

Shyly almost hesitantly, Shojiro walked over and waved. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kusanagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Momiji smiled at Shojiro and shook his hand impressed at his politeness. Kusanagi on the other hand wasn't impressed. One might say he was a tad protective of his daughter. That would be the biggest understatement of the year. In fact, he wasn't just over protective; he could be kinda scary. Momiji, who knew her husband quite well, sensed this and gave his arm a quick warning squeeze much to Ginori's relief. Taking his wife's warning to heart, Kusanagi reluctantly did his best to be nice and shook Shojiro's hand.

"So, how long have you two been friends?" he asked the kids.

"Oh we just met today." replied Shojiro.

"Really?"

"I just transferred this morning. We have the same class."

"Well, it's a good thing you met." commented Momiji sweetly interrupting any remark Kusanagi could make. "After all, you did help our daughter. How did that happen anyway?"

Ginori took this one. "Well, I went back inside 'cause I remembered that I forgot my homework in my locker. As soon as I was heading downstairs I smelled smoke. So I ran as fast as I could and"

Ginori paused briefly and glimpsed Shojiro for a quick second. Suddenly she didn't think it was a good idea for her parents to find out exactly what happened. Call it a hunch, but she didn't think they'd be so calm in finding out that Shojiro had similar abilities to her father.

"I tripped and almost fell when Shojiro caught me. He had been passing by when he smelled the smoke and heard my scream so he ran to help. Once I was safely off the steps, we rushed out the back door." finished the girl.

It wasn't exactly a lie. She had fallen and they had fled out the back. Except it was through the stairs instead of down when Shojiro suddenly appeared out of no where and they practically flew out the window instead of a door.

The sound of a woman's concerned voice reached everyone's ears interrupting.

"Shojiro!"

Simultaneously, the group turned to see a woman about Momiji's age rushing forward, sky blue hair billowing in the wind as she ran. Going on a hunch, Ginori looked toward Shojiro to find a reaction. He seemed startled but definitely glad to see the woman. That registered exactly what she thought, the woman was Shojiro's mother.

"Mom!" cried out the boy as she tangled him in her arms.

"Are you okay?" asked the Shojiro's mother as she looked him over.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I'm so glad." She paused then looked to see Ginori and her parents. "Oh! Hello!"

"Hello!" called out the family as they walked forward.

"I'm Tamayo. It's nice to meet you." said the woman as she introduced herself.

"I'm Momiji. This is my husband Mamoru and our daughter Ginori." Momiji introduced.

"I take it your child was caught in this terrible fire as well." Tamayo was taking in the fact that Ginori was soot covered.

"Yes, she was. But fortunately your son here was able to help. I do believe she owes her life to this one."

"Really? My son rescued your daughter?" Tamayo stared at Shojiro then beamed. "Why Shojiro, I'm very proud of you! You must have been brave risking your life for this girl."

"Mom!" both kids whined as a tint of embarrassment touched their cheeks.

"It was nothing." insisted the young pre-teen boy. "I was just in the right place at the right time. That's all."

"Yeah." agreed the pre-teen girl. "It's no big deal."

Truth was both kids thought it was a very big deal. Ginori in particular. She was still focused on the fact of how Shojiro rescued her. But neither of them were about to tell their parents that.

With the ambulances and fire trucks leaving as the blaze was safely put out, the families decided to head home.

"Hey. Ginori!" called Shojiro at the last moment as they split up. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. See you!" called Ginori as she waved before hopping in the car with a smile.

* * *

Once Momiji and Kusanagi got in as well, the family drove straight for home. The moment they arrived, Ginori was the first to hop out of the vehicle and they all gladly went inside. Tired, Ginori was just about to rush up to her room without speaking to anyone until Kusanagi started questioning her about Shojiro. 

"So, you and Shojiro are pretty cozy, aren't you?" he asked his daughter in a 'casual' manner as he settled on the couch.

"We're just friends Daddy." answered Ginori calmly propping herself on the couch arm.

"Oh, I know. But you like him?"

"Well sure I do. He did save my life after all. Plus he was really nice."

"Uh-huh. How much do you like him?"

"Mom!"

"Kusanagi!" scolded Momiji as she came from the kitchen.

"What?" asked the father innocently. "I'm just interested in my daughter's friends."

"Interested? More like looking for trouble!"

* * *

As the little lovers' quarrel began, Ginori took the time to sneak upstairs into her room where she collapsed on her bed and thought back to all she had been through today. Her thoughts were cut off by the phone. 

"I got it!" she yelled downstairs to her parents. Then she went into the hall and took the cordless phone off the wall. "Hello?"

"Hey! Ginori!"

"Hey, Asuka-Chan. What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you! We heard about the fire at school."

"You did? What's the reaction?"

"Well, I for one am amazed. Two accidents in one day? But my parents..."

"They've freaked?"

"Big time. Same goes for Nayumi's parents too. I think they're worried about you. In fact, we've got plans to come over and check up on you."

The sound of the door bell rang in the house.

"That sounds like somebody's here now. I'd better go. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

The girls hung up and Ginori came downstairs to find Mr. Kunikida, Ryoko, Ms, Matsudaira and her son Jun.

"Grandpa!" squealed Ginori as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey there precious!" greeted Mr. Kunikida as she scooped her up. "And how are you today?"

"Fine!"

"Hello Daitetsu." Momiji greeted.

The adults, after greeting Ginori with individual hugs, soon joined the livingroom while Ginori hung in the kitchen helping her self to some snacks and talking with Jun. It was always easy to hang with Jun. He was like an older brother to her and her friends. As time passed, Kome and Mr. Yagashi and Sakura and Mr. Sugishita came with Asuka and Nayumi. The kids went to the kitchen and their parents joined the other adults. Eventually, the kids joined the living room where they talked about the fire. Ginori told them the same modified version she had told before and was soon bombarded with questions about Shojiro by all the men. To say the least, they were protective of her too. Fortunately she was always rescued by all the women, which led to a humorous evening. Soon night fell and the guests left. Ginori gave a big yawn then kissed her mom and dad good night and hauled herself to bed where she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ginori awoke bright and early. It was Saturday so she didn't have to go to school and somehow she always managed to awaken just a little earlier than she normally would on a school day. Being a cartoon fanatic, Ginori slipped down the stairs into the livingroom. Turning on the TV but keeping it low, she watched blissfully for many hours until her mom woke up. 

"Good Morning." greeted Momiji as she stifled a yawn.

"Morning Mom." greeted Ginori.

"You sleep well?"

"Uh-huh." she paused. "Dad must still be tired."

Momiji laughed. "Well he never was much a of a morning person!"

Laughing too, the girl stretched then went into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast. If there was one thing Ginori loved, it was cooking. It was even more fun when she was helping her mom. When they were just about finished, Kusanagi woke up and entered the kitchen. Smiling, he ruffled his daughter's hair and sat down for the family meal. While they ate, Ginori reminded her dad about dropping her off at the mall. Remembering, he got her into a conversation planning every little detail. Momiji and Kusanagi liked to be very precise whenever they were leaving their daughter in a public place. Once all the plans were made, both father and daughter retreated to their rooms to get dressed. Each finishing at the same time, they kissed Momiji good bye and jumped in the car. Soon they arrived to their destination.

"Remember the time and place we are to meet okay? I don't want to have to worry about you." Kusanagi told Ginori.

"Yes Daddy." replied Ginori. Then she kissed him on the cheek and jumped out the car waving to him as he drove away.

* * *

The moment Ginori entered into the huge building, her sights immediately set forth to the arcade. Like most girls, Ginori loved to shop, but unlike most girls, she wasn't all hyped on finding clothes. It was all about the merchandise for her. So when she went to the mall, she shopped at game, jewelry and technology stores. When she didn't feel in a shopping mood, she was all about the arcades. Think of it as her tomboyish nature. Today as Ginori went in and settled on an adventure game, she wound up running into someone she had been thinking about for a long while. 

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you in here." commented a familiar voice from behind.

Turning behind her, Ginori's eyes widened with surprise then happiness as she registered the presence. "Shojiro! Hi. When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a moment. I was just about to leave when I saw you over here. So you're a videogamer huh?"

"Oh, you know. Just a little." She wasn't looking at him anymore as her eyes were focused on the screen so she wouldn't lose.

"Just a little? Anyone who can talk, play and still win doesn't seem like someone who plays just a little."

Ginori grinned sheepishly. He had her there. She was doing well and she hadn't lost her concentration once. That was until Shojiro mischeviously poked her in the side right at a critical moment and shrieking the girl sent her character off a bridge causing her to lose. Laughing, Shojiro looked to find Ginori shooting flame tipped daggers from her eyes, which just caused him to laugh harder.

"Since you've lost," Shojiro began between snickers. "why don't you join me to get some ice cream? My treat."

Instantly Ginori's anger faded away to mild annoyance. The thing was, she was a sucker for sweets. And ice cream was one of her favorites. Offering to give it was a nice way to cool her temper and Shojiro hit the mark.

"Okay." Ginori told him. "I accept. But I'm picking the shop. You owe me that much."

The pair left the arcade and as he promised, Shojiro took Ginori to the shop of her choice. She got a triple brownie delux with extra whip cream and he got a triple fudge sunday with loads of chocolate and nuts. As they sat down next to each other, they talked about school and their families each having a good laugh talking about all the ways their parents have embarrassed them. Ginori then asked him about why he moved to Osaka and they got into a deep conversation about his life and then hers. After a moment, Ginori started thinking back to when Shojiro saved her life. She wanted to know exactly how he was able but was unsure if she should mention it. He didn't seem to want to. But she couldn't shake it out of her mind.

"Ginori?" asked Shojiro.

"Huh? What?" murmured Ginori as she was taken out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be some place else."

"Was I? It's nothing. I was just... thinking. Uh, Shojiro."

"Yes?"

"About yesterday...I wanted to thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I was there."

"And..." she paused with anxiety. She so needed to know about his abilities but how was she gonna bring it up! Suddenly an idea came to her. Think something in common! "You reminded me of my dad."

"Huh?"

"When you rescued me." Her voice dropped to that of a whisper. "The way you scooped me up and leaped out of the window. It was just like what he's done. When he's rescued me."

Shojiro sat there in shock staring at Ginori and digesting her words. Was she really serious? He searched her eyes for any expression of a joke or something. But he found none and as he realized how serious she was his reaction switched from alarmed shock to amazed relief. "Really?" breathed Shojiro.

"Mm-hm!" she nodded her head. "In fact, that morning as I was heading toward school I was almost crushed by a giant metal pole after a car hit it. Normal cirucumstances might mean I'd be in the hospital or worse, but he zoomed past and snatched me up and out of the way."

"Whoa."

"So anyway, how long have you been able? You know. To do all that cool stuff?"

Shojiro relaxed a little. "I don't really remember. Probably when I was a child, I guess. I don't remember learning or discovering it actually. It was just there."

Ginori nodded taking in the info and smiled. She was relieved and happy. She was discovering the real deal with Shojiro's abilities! She was able to ask and not have him get all defensive. In fact, it seemed he was glad to be talking about it.

And he was. Shojiro was glad to finally be able to talk about what set him apart from the rest. Keeping secrets was never his thing and many times the stress would frustrate him to no end. Now that Ginori had learned, it helped take some of the burden off his back.

"Thanks again for helping." repeated Ginori more seriously. "It must have been risky doing that to save someone. Especially when you weren't sure how I would react."

"Like I said," Shojiro repeated. "No problem. And anyway, I didn't mind the risk." He peered into her eyes intently. "All that mattered was making sure you were safe."

The power of his words did not go unnoticed by either of the pre-teens and Ginori found herself making intense eye contact with him. Then as though absentmindedly, both ever so slowly reached for the other's hand. They just barely linked, fingers entwining when they heard two voices call out. Like they'd just been stung, Shojiro and Ginori separated hands and looked away. She blushed murderously while he focused all his attention on a nearby store window. Eventually the owners of the two voices made it to the table unaware of what they missed and Ginori greeted them with familiarity.

"Asuka! Nayumi! Hey!"

"Hey, Ginori-Chan!" greeted Asuka. "How've you been?"

"Great. And you?"

"Never better. You know, same old, same old."

"Oooh! And who is this?" questioned Nayumi as she finally noticed Shojiro. "Hey, wait a second. Haven't we seen you somewhere?"

"That's right." added Asuka. "You're that boy who just transferred to our school."

"And you're the girls that were with Ginori when we met in the hall." Shojiro replied.

"Guys, this is Shojiro." introduced Ginori. "He's the boy I told you about. The one who saved my life."

"So you're the one." Nayumi said. "Interesting."

It didn't take a genius to recognize that Nayumi was checking Shojiro out. Everyone could see that quite well and there were different reactions to it. Shojiro was kinda uncomfortable. Not that he didn't mind cute girls looking at him 'cause he didn't. He was a guy after all and Nayumi was cute. The thing was that he didn't like her that way. She wasn't his type. Plus he was sure Ginori wasn't happy about it. Though he didn't know why it mattered so much. They weren't exactly an item.

He was right. Ginori was very annoyed. She couldn't quite explain why but she hated seeing Nayumi ogling Shojiro and was suddenly glad that she was sitting beside him instead of across from him. She certainly wasn't jealous of course. Why should she be? It's not like they were a couple.

Asuka was just tired. Nayumi was known for being a big flirt and it got old after a while watching her cling to every hot guy she saw. Asuka was very tired. And from the look on Ginori and Shojiro's faces, they weren't too happy about it either. So she decided to intervene.

"So what are you guys doing for the class project?" Asuka piped up sitting herself down across from Ginori.

"Class project?" echoed Ginori questioned with confusion.

"Aw, Ginori! Don't tell me you forgot already? Remember? About Japanese legends?"

"Oh! That one! Yeah, I remember."

"Good. So what are doing?"

"Um, I haven't decided yet."

"Me neither." Shojiro added. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Nayumi?" questioned Asuka.

"Let's see," Nayumi started. "I think I will choose the one about the little boy that grows up to be a warrior."

"Oh I've heard of that one. I think his name's Kitaro?"

"Well, what are you doing Asuka?" Ginori asked.

"I'm stuck between two choices, right now. Say,you wanna be my partner? Hazumi-Sensei said we could have one if we wanted. Plus it'll help if you can't find one to do."

Ginori thought about it then declined. "No thanks. I've got one I think I wanna try now."

"Really? Which one?"

"The Legend of the Kushinada."

* * *

Whew! wipes sweat off My gosh that was a long one! But at least it's finished. Now keep in touch because chapter 5 will soon be on the way! Take care fellow readers. And don't forget. R & R! 


	5. Dreaming?

It's time for the next chapter in Blue Seed! I'm so glad I managed to get back. giggles Now then, I do say let us begin. Shall we?

* * *

Disclaimer: Ask yourselves this. If I owned it, would I need to be here?

* * *

"You know." began Ginori. "You guys don't have to wait with me. I can easily do it on my own." 

"We know." replied Shojiro. "But we wanna wait with you."

"Yeah." added Nayumi. "It's lonely waiting all alone."

"Anyway, it's getting late. And that's not safe for a girl on her own." finished Shojiro.

"Thanks." responded Ginori smiling. "But I gotta say I'm surprised. Daddy's usually never late. I wonder what's keeping him."

At that point, a familiar looking car came driving up. Once Ginori spotted it, she sighed in relief.

"There he is!" she cried.

When the car parked to a stop, the girl hopped in the front seat.

"Thanks for waiting, you guys."

"No problem!" responded Asuka. "See you at school."

"Okay! Bye!"

* * *

After a brief greeting to Kusanagi, Ginori's friends headed off and they drove away. The car ride was basically silent. At least, it would have been except that the radio was on strictly for Ginori's sake. Because her mind was preoccupied with said music, the drive went by pretty quickly and she was startled to find they had already made it home. Hopping out of the car, Ginori smiled as she walked inside heading straight up to her room. She came down shortly later to join her family in the kitchen. 

"So how was the mall?" asked Momiji to her daughter.

"It was fun." replied Ginori. "I met up with Asuka and the others. We had a great time."

"That's great. And how was school?"

"The same. Nothing really special. Oh, but I do have something to ask you guys."

"What is it?" inquired Kusanagi seriously.

"Well… I was wondering if either of you knew anything about the Kushinada." (sp?)

There was an automatic silence on the parents' part. Had Ginori chosen to look up at this point, she would have seen the alarm on her father's face and the pallor in his mother's. Fortunately, she was too busy looking for some snacks.

"Because the thing is," Ginori continued. "We're supposed to do this project in school. About Japanese legends. It's a really important grade and I was hoping I could focus on the Kushinada legend."

Once again Ginori missed the change in emotion from her parents. The inward sighs of relief as they shared knowing looks with each other.

"So…do you know anything?" she was looking at them now.

"I'm sorry sweetie." responded Momiji. "We don't know anything about the legend."

"Oh, that's too bad. Now, what'll I do for a project."

"Choose another legend." Kusanagi suggested?

"But which one?" questioned Ginori. "I don't know about any legends off the bat."

"Why don't you check your school library?" chimed Momiji. "They should have a nice section dedicated to Japanese legends."

"I guess I could do that. Okay, thanks."

* * *

With that, Ginori gathered all the snacks she wanted and carried them up to her room. A few minutes later, the phone rang. Rushing out into the hall, she snagged the phone and took it to her room. 

"Hello?"

"Ginori?"

"Speaking."

"Hey, this is Shojiro."

"Oh! Shojiro! Hey!"

"Hey yourself."

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to ask how your project is doing?"

"Not so well, I'm afraid."

"What happened?"

"Well, I asked my parents if they knew anything about the Kushinada and they said they didn't know anything about it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that's too bad. But at least you've got a project idea. I still don't know what I'm gonna choose."

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about if you and me share?"

"Share? As in work together? Like a team?"

"Yeah! You could have a project you can get credit for and I can get some help with it."

"I don't know."

"Please? Nayumi did say it was allowed. And I'd really appreciate it."

A pause. "Okay. You've got a deal."

"Yay! Thanks a lot Shojiro."

"No problem. So, I'll see you later today?"

"I'll have to ask my parents but I think I can meet you."

"Call me back and let me know."

"I will. Bye."

Hanging up, Ginori let out a sigh. This was great! With Shojiro's help, she was bound to finish her project and get a good grade to boot. Yes, today was just filled with good news. Yawning, Ginori flopped onto her bed. Wow, she was tired. All this excitement must have gotten to her. Giving another yawn, the girl slowly closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Ginori was running. She was in a forest and she was exhausted. But she couldn't slow down. Not even a little. Or else it would catch her. And if it caught her, she was done for. No. She had to keep running no matter what. The girl continued to run across the rocks and grass until she suddenly tripped. Crying out, she stumbled and fell into the wet grass where she basically rolled to a stop. Aching all over, Ginori groaned and made herself stand. She was in pain but she couldn't afford to try and ease it. Because what was after her would be sure to make it much worse. Taking off running once again, she suddenly stopped at the sight of her chest. It was glowing! In that exact instant, the ground exploded launching the girl into the air. Screaming, she ended up losing her voice when she saw it. The creature. It was right under her! Coming closer. Widely it opened its mouth, to eat her? No! To blast her! As the power surged, Ginori floated there in space frozen. Unable to move though she wanted to. This was it. She was gonna die. The beam of energy left the monster's mouth finally triggering her reaction. Closing her eyes, Ginori screamed at the top of her lungs but stopped when she felt herself snatched out of the air. Opening her eyes, the girl looked to see she was being carried. Dazedly, she looked up to see the guy's face and smiled when she recognized him. "Shojiro." she whispered in relief and the joy of seeing him again. He smiled at her then launched himself into the air. He flew gracefully yet strong. Protective. He was trying to protect her.

* * *

_Gasping, Ginori bolted upright in her bed and breathed hard. She was sweating and charged. Like she never went to sleep at all but was awake the whole time. Running or something. How freaky. 

"What a nightmare." She whispered in shock.

Was it a nightmare? Don't be ridiculous, she told herself. Of course it was a nightmare. Everyone knows monsters aren't real. But why…? Why did the dream feel so…so real! She could recall everything so vividly. It was amazing. Wearily, Ginori slowly got out of bed. It was a good thing too because her feet just about fell out from right under her. Maybe she was coming down with something. At that point, the phone rang again.

"Yeah?"

"Ginori! Are you okay?" said the voice.

"Shojiro! I'm fine. I'm okay. Why… why do you ask?"

A pause. "No reason. I just wanted to check up on you. That's all."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. I'm okay. Thanks for caring."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later."

"Gotcha."

"Oh and Ginori?"

"Yeah, Shojiro?"

"Be careful."

"You too, Shojiro."

Ginori hung up and sighed. Funny, as soon as she heard Shojiro's voice she instantly started thinking about the dream. And about the fact that he rescued her. Then she wondered, did he have the same dream too? It was a hell of a long shot but maybe it happened. Pondering those thoughts, she decided she needed to focus on something important. Like her project for school. Getting up, the girl headed to the bathroom to wash up. As she headed in, she couldn't help noting a slight tingle in her chest.

* * *

Ooh! I did it! I've got chapter 5! It is done! Now I think I shall rest and enjoy my work. I hope you like this chappie! 


	6. Blushes and Questions

Coming back to Blue Seed! Next chapter coming up! Are you ready? Here we go!

* * *

Disclaimer: As soon as you see my OCs on TV, then you'll know when I own it.

* * *

Ginori was downstairs getting a cup of juice from the kitchen. It was way past midnight but she couldn't seem to get to sleep. She kept having nightmares about being attacked my monsters. Well, actually she wasn't sure about them being nightmares. Because every time it looked like she was dead in said dreams, Shojiro always rescued her. On top of that, he always fought the creatures too. It was weird yet amazing all at once. Now Ginori wasn't sure how she should feel. Still, being home alone didn't help things at all. Sighing, the girl went into her room, sat on her bed and sipped her apple juice. 

It was then that she heard a key in the front door. That meant her parents were home. Ginori was just about to get up to greet them when she heard it. Laughter. Her parents were laughing? She couldn't recall them laughing when they come home before. But then, she never stayed up past midnight before when they got home. What had they been doing when they were out? Curious, Ginori peeked out her room and looked down the stairs where Momiji and Kusanagi were. Kissing. And not just any kissing but a full blown make out session. Gasping, their daughter blushed furiously and dived back into her room. Whoa! She'd never seen her parents kiss like that before. Ever. How embarrassing! She kept the door closed but stayed next to it, too driven by curiosity to ignore it. Their footsteps reached her ears as the couple went up the stairs. Ginori heard more laughing plus a few sighs to boot. It just made her blush all the more. Then she heard them reach their bedroom, which was across from hers just a little ways down the hall. Momiji shushed Kusanagi and their voices dropped to barely heard whispers. The door closed and the lock clicked. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. And then Ginori heard something so horrifying, she thought she'd die right there. Her mother's voice…moaning her father's name. Ginori always knew her parents had sex. How else was she conceived? But she hadn't exactly been bothered by it. But then, she'd never been there to witness it, so to speak. Not like now. It was awful. Her gaze flew to the window and a thought occurred to her. Rushing over, she opened the window and slipped outside, closing it behind her. She wasn't going anywhere. It was the rooftop and Ginori was way too afraid to try and climb down. She just figured that outside would block out all noise from the inside and so far she was proved right. She'd give her parents an hour or so then she'd come back in the house. Who knew? If she was lucky, maybe she'd fall asleep as soon as she was back in her room. She hoped so.

* * *

Momiji and Kusanagi were kissing with wild abandon in the privacy of their bedroom. They were kissing with the ravenous passion of a couple who hadn't had much intimacy with each other for a moment. Which was true. Ginori had been staying up later these days and they didn't want to try anything for fear that she might hear. But now that they were positive their daughter was in slumber land, they had all the freedom in the world. Just as long as they were quiet, for their girl was a very light sleeper. 

Kusanagi scooped his wife in his arms and laid her on their bed as he joined her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kissing intensified. When they finally broke the kissing to breathe, he immediately moved to her neck causing Momiji a burst of pleasurable shivers. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as her husband's kisses moved to every other part of her body as he gradually stripped her of her clothing. Momiji then rushed to relieve him of his clothing practically yanking off his shirt. He didn't hesitate to help her and soon both of them were in the nude lying next to each other. Their eyes locked and desire mirrored from each other. They kissed passionately once more and then he entered her. The invasion was so swift that it prompted gasps from them both. And then he withdrew only to sheathe himself within her again and thus they made love. There was nothing slow, soft, or gentle about their lovemaking. It wasn't the type of thing you did in a bed filled with rose petals and soft music. It was powerful, fast, wild and animalistic with raging passion. Kusanagi's thrusts were so strong that they rocked Momiji's very core as she clung to him. Yet it was sweet enough to show their undying, unshakable love. Harder and harder he pushed into her and she arched herself to get him deeper. His growls of pleasure mingles with her moans and cries until finally, it all built up to a heart stopping, mind blowing climax raising her voice to amazing heights as she called his name. When it all was down to the afterglow, Momiji snuggled into Kusanagi's arms as he held her tightly. With whispered declarations of love, the couple drifted off in each other's arms.

* * *

Ginori was blushing up a storm as she sat on the roof of her house. She'd been outside a bit longer than she had planned. Every time she tried to go inside though, she would chicken out, worried that her parents hadn't finished. Currently, she was debating whether she should try and take the risk when a familiar voice interrupted her reverie. 

"Enjoying the view?" He asked her.

Ginori squeaked in alarm, quite thankful she'd been sitting instead of standing. Looking toward the source, she smiled, frowned then gasped. "Shojiro!" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"This is MY house! And I asked you first."

"Well, since you did ask nicely…I wanted to see you."

Her heart pounded. "You did?"

"Yep. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Oh." Her heart slowed.

"So, rephrasing my question, what are you doing outside? On your roof instead of asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep either. And my parents are…" Ginori blushed again. "I mean, I thought they could use some privacy."

"Privacy, huh?" Shojiro cocked his eyebrow at her blush then smirked. "Oh, I get it. Your parents are having s"—

"Don't!"

Shojiro blinked. "Don't what?"

"Don't say that word."

"What? Sex?"

"I said don't!"

"What's the big deal? It's just a word."

"No it isn't! It's very serious. You shouldn't just say it!"

Shojiro looked at her again then smirked. "Why not? Does it bother you?"

"As a matter of fact, it does!"

"Is it because you're a…virgin?"

Ginori's face went a whole new shade of red and she bristled. "That's none of your business!"

Shojiro grinned. "You are."

The girl glowered. "So while we're digging into people's business, are you a virgin?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope."

Ginori blinked in surprise. "Oh." Another blush and awkwardness. "I'd better go back inside now."

"Hey, wait."

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

Shojiro hopped down from his tree branch and swiftly scooped up Ginori taking her into the air. Before she could protest and get irate, which was about to happen, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise and she simply stared at him.

"Happy early Valentine's Day." He smiled. "You'll get another gift when it officially gets here."

With that, Shojiro gently placed Ginori down, leaped off the roof and flew away. She stared after him for a long moment and slowly crawled back into her window. Locking it tight, she went to her bed and lied back down thinking about it. Gingerly, she raised her hand to touch her cheek and smiled.

"He kissed me!" she whispered. Following this happy thought was one not so happy as she remembered what he said. "Oh no! Valentine's Day!"

* * *

The next morning was a school day and for the first time since she could remember, Ginori was up early. All on her own. Needless to say, her parents were surprised. But so was she. 

"Ohayo. Mom. Ohayo. Dad." She greeted as she came down the stairs.

Both her parents gaped at her.

"Ohayo, Ginori." Momiji greeted, surprise in her voice.

Kusanagi didn't automatically greet his daughter but he eventually got his words.

Ginori laughed. "Yeah, I was a little surprised too. Oh, that reminds me. Shojiro and I are going to the library after school."

"Really?" asked Momiji.

"Yep. We've decided to share our project since he couldn't think of anything to do."

"What legend have you both chosen?" questioned Kusanagi.

"Um, we're going with the legend of Amaterasu. The Sun Goddess. Yeah, that one."

"That sounds interesting." Commented Momiji.

"Thanks!" Ginori replied. "We thought so too." She suddenly spied the clock. "Whoa! I'm gonna be late. I'll see you later. Bye!"

And out Ginori ran. As she journeyed to her school, the girl thought back to the conversation. She lied to her parents about the project. She'd never really lied especially since her parents were always so against it but she felt she had to. Though they didn't say it, Ginori knew her mom and dad did not want her researching the legend of the Kushinada. Having overheard a few of their conversations, she realized they had a problem with it. The question was, why? Ginori had no idea but she was going to find out.

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter! Yay! The fun is on its way! Can't you feel it? I'm so looking forward to writing the next chapter! Keep tuning in! 


End file.
